Princes of the Universe
by lghogan
Summary: Abandoned
1. Chapter 1 Setting off

Princes of the Universe  
Chapter 1  
  
Story by Leland Hogan and Bryon Payne   
  
Original Characters by Leland Hogan and Bryon Payne  
  
Original Story by Naoko Takeuchi  
  
Theme song "Princes of the Universe" by Queen.  
  
"Princes of the Universe"  
  
Here we are, Born to be kings,  
We're the princes of the universe,  
Here we belong, Fighting to survive,  
In a world with the darkest powers,  
And here we are, We're the princes of the universe,  
Here we belong, Fightinf for survival,  
We've come to be the rulers of your world,  
I am immortal, I have inside me blood of kings,  
I have no rival, No man can be my equal,  
Take me to the future of your world,  
Born to be kings, Princes of the universe,  
Fighting and free, Got your world in my hand,  
I'm here for your love and I'll make my stand,  
We were born to be princes of the universe,  
No man could understand. My power is in my own hand,  
Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, People talk about you,  
People say you've had your day,  
I'm a man that will go far,  
Fly the moon and reach for the stars,  
With my sword and head held high,  
Got to pass the test, first time - yeah,  
I know that people talk about me I hear it every day,  
But I can prove you worng cause I'm right first time,  
Yeah. Yeah. Alright, Watch this man fly,  
Bring on the girls,  
Here We are. Born to be kings. We're the princes of  
the universe. Here we belong. Born to be kings,  
Princes of the universe. Fighting and free,  
Got the world in my hands. I'm here for your love,  
And I'll make my stand,  
We were born to be princes of the universe.  
  
  
Now for chapter 1.  
  
"Well, it's about time I head back home. Thank you for inviting me to the Princess birthday ball, your majesty. I do wish I could stay for it." "You are quite welcome, Prince Cephius. You are welcome here anytime." Queen Serenity replied from the throne.   
  
"May your journey be swift young Cephius."   
  
"Thank you, your majesty." Cephius bowed then turned and walked out of the throne room, only to be followed by Serenity's oldest child, Prince Vega Legalas Serenity.   
  
"Well?"   
  
"Why should I have to put up with you on the way home?"   
  
"Because I'm your best friend and you would be bored on the way back," he answered.   
  
"That's what I'm afraid of," Cephius commented. "What, don't you like my company?"   
  
Cephius shook his head and kept walking.   
  
"Hey! I'm not that bad, most of the time."  
  
"Try almost all of the time."  
  
"Me, never," he said as he grinned.   
  
The two headed through the main castle gates and proceeded to the launch pad. Along the way, the Sailor Senshi and Prince Endymion encountered them.   
  
"Heading home," Endymion asked.   
  
"Yes. I am afraid I must return."   
  
"Hate to see you go," Endymion said. "Take care of yourself Cephius."   
  
"You too Endymion, oh and by the way I saw some gaurds back there that look like they had a slight case of unconsisness" Cephius said as he shook his hand.   
  
Endymion looked a little abashed and put his hand behind his head and gave a nervous laugh. Venus saw this and decided to spare the young Earth Prince any more embarrasment.  
  
"We will miss you, Cephius," Venus said as she hugged him.   
  
"Ditto," Mercury said as she hugged him.   
  
"Thanks." "You will come visit soon," Princess Serenity asked.   
  
"Of course. Someone has to keep that hot headed brother of yours in line," he said with a grin.   
  
A couple chuckles answered him.   
  
"Hey i'm not that bad," Vega retorted.   
  
"Take care of yourself," Mars said as she hugged him.   
  
"And you."   
  
Jupiter stood behind the group, with tears in her eyes. "I won't be gone forever, Jupiter. I promise," Cephius said as he took her in his arms.   
  
"But it'll be months before I see you again," she said, trying to fight back her tears.   
  
"We can always stay in touch. I'll contact you every day."   
  
"Promise?"   
  
"Promise!" he replied, Cephius then proceeded to kiss her.  
  
They embraced one another for several more seconds before they broke off. "Take care, Princess, Sailor Senshi. Oh, and you too Endymion."   
  
"Thanks a bunch," Endymion replied sarcastically.   
  
Cephius just smiled and walked towards his ship. Jupiter ran out towards Cephius, crying along the way. He spun around and hugged her.   
  
"I'll be back. Don't you worry. I'm sure that her majesty will keep you guys so busy that you wont know how much time has gone by."   
  
"I hope so," she said through her tears.   
  
They kissed again for what seemed like minutes.   
  
"I love you," she said as she broke off the kiss.   
  
"I love you too." He smiled sweetly at her.   
  
She returned the smile. He let go of her and headed up the ramp of his ship. He waved to everyone just before he and Vega entered the ship. The ramp slowly retracted and the door closed. The two headed to the bridge and gave the order to launch. Looking through the view port, they waved to the Princess, the Senshi and Endymion as the ship lifted off the surface and headed for outer space.   
  
"That was odd," Cephius said to no one in particular.   
  
"What," Vega asked.   
  
"I got this weird feeling. Like I'm not going to see them again."   
  
"You too?"   
  
Both looked at each other, both a bit worried, but soon they shrugged it off.   
  
Well Here is Chapter 1 Revised done. We would like to hear feedback on the story, so far we have had 5 Reviews and we have been writing this story for over a year now. So we ask people just tell us what you think. Good or Bad  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed  
  
Leland and Bryon 


	2. Chapter 2 Destruction of Draconia

Princes of the Universe   
  
Chapter 2 - Rewritten and Edited Draconia Gone  
  
Story by Leland Hogan and Bryon Payne  
  
Original Characters by Leland Hogan and Bryon Payne   
  
Original Story by Naoko Takeuchi  
  
Theme song "Princes of the Universe" Written and performed by Queen.  
  
"Princes of the Universe"  
  
Here we are, Born to be kings,  
We're the princes of the universe,  
Here we belong, Fighting to survive,  
In a world with the darkest powers,  
And here we are, We're the princes of the universe,  
Here we belong, Fightinf for survival,  
We've come to be the rulers of your world,  
I am immortal, I have inside me blood of kings,  
I have no rival, No man can be my equal,  
Take me to the future of your world,  
Born to be kings, Princes of the universe,  
Fighting and free, Got your world in my hand,  
I'm here for your love and I'll make my stand,  
We were born to be princes of the universe,  
No man could understand. My power is in my own hand,  
Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, People talk about you,  
People say you've had your day,  
I'm a man that will go far,  
Fly the moon and reach for the stars,  
With my sword and head held high,  
Got to pass the test, first time - yeah,  
I know that people talk about me I hear it every day,  
But I can prove you worng cause I'm right first time,  
Yeah. Yeah. Alright, Watch this man fly,  
Bring on the girls,  
Here We are. Born to be kings. We're the princes of  
the universe. Here we belong. Born to be kings,  
Princes of the universe. Fighting and free,  
Got the world in my hands. I'm here for your love,  
And I'll make my stand,  
We were born to be princes of the universe.  
  
  
And now on with chapter 2.  
  
About 4 hours into the trip, Cephius is summoned to the bridge.   
  
"It sounds urgent, captain. What is it?"   
  
"Emergency call from Draconia."   
  
"Put it through." Cephius commanded.  
  
On the viewscreen, a man in armor was frantically hitting buttons. "This is General Nardral of the Draconian Kingdom army. We are under attack by an unknown force. We are taking serious damage here. Any ships in this sector, we require assistance immediately. I say again, we are under attack by an unknown force. We are taking serious............"   
  
The communication link broke.   
  
"Captain, full speed to planet Draconia." Order Cephius!  
  
"Aye sir." The captain gave the order and the navigator increased speed to full power.   
  
"What's going on," Vega asked as he arrived on the bridge.   
  
"Draconia is under attack." cephius muttered almost to quietly for Vega to hear.   
  
Vega looked shock.   
  
"By whom?"   
  
"Don't know. We'll find out when we get there." He hit a button on the comm unit.   
  
"Engineering! Galas here. Transfer non-essential power to the engines. I want to go as fast has possible."   
  
"We are already going at full speed…" came the engineers voice.  
  
"I don't have time to argue. Don't question, just do it," he said angrily.   
  
"Aye sir," the engineer replied.   
  
Within a few seconds, the board read a ten percent increase in speed.   
  
"ETA: 1 hour 59 minutes," the navigator replied". He hit another button on the comm unit.   
  
30 minutes out of the Draconian Planet Orbit.  
  
"Draconian Kingdom, this is the starship Venture. Come in." All he gets is static. "Draconian Kingdom, this is the starship Venture. Come in please." At first, he gets static, but something comes through in bursts.   
  
"...can barely hear…do not appr….under attack…Dar....Emp..... is destr…cannot…" The link dies.   
  
"NO," Cephius yells as he bangs the console.   
  
"Cephius," Vega beckons.   
  
"What!"   
  
"Hey, don't snap at me. It's not me that's attacking your planet," he replies angrily.   
  
Cephius looks at his friend and realizes what happened. "Sorry Vega.   
Sorry everyone."   
  
The crew nods in understanding. He hits the ship comm link.   
  
"Engineering."   
  
"I'm given her all she's got, your highness."   
  
"I know. I'm sorry for snapping at you."   
  
"It is understandable. I'll see what I can squeeze out of some of the systems I haven't used yet."   
  
"Thank you." He closes the link. "Captain, I'll be in the meditation room. Please inform me when we arrive in orbit."   
  
"Yes sir."   
  
Cephius and Vega walk into the turbolift. "Deck six," Cephius tells the computer.   
  
"What are we going to do," Vega asks as they make their way down.   
  
"I don't know. I'm going to meditate on that one. Perhaps I might come up with an answer."   
  
"Okay. I'll get the crew ready for battle."   
  
"Thanks."   
  
The lift stops and the doors open. "I'll see you in about twenty minutes."   
  
"See ya." Vega says giving a half assed sulit.  
  
Cephius walks out and heads to the meditation room.   
  
About twenty minutes later, "Cephius, this is Vega. You'd better come up here," he said in a serious tone.   
  
"It's bad," he thought to himself as he ran to the nearest turbolift. The doors open and he looks out towards the viewscreen…and is shocked at what he sees. "No," he says to himself as he enters the bridge. On the screen, a planet that was once teaming with life is nothing more that a planet battered and beaten. Instead of forests covering part of the planet, huge craters dominate the landscape. If there was anything left alive, it was surely dying. "No," Cephius whispers.   
  
"Captain," Vega orders, "scan the planet for lifeforms."   
  
"Scanning planet now, sir," the soldier at tactics replies.   
  
"Sir, I can't get a reading. There is too much interference from the energy fluctuations from the planet's surface."   
  
"I see. Then prepare the shuttle. We are going down there…wait up, Cephius." Vega Cries.  
  
Cephius was already in the turbolift. Vega quickly gets in and they head to the docking bay. Cephius wastes no time getting the shuttle ready. Vega barely had enough time to get on the ramp before it closed.   
  
"You could at least wait for me" Vega mutters.   
  
Cephius ignores him. He activates the engines and without waiting, sets the throttle to full power, launching out of the bay.  
  
"Hey," Vega says as he catches himself of the co-pilot's chair.   
  
Cephius quickly swings the shuttle and enters the atmosphere at high speeds.   
  
"Slow us down. What do you want to do? Melt us." Vega says in a half paniced voice.  
  
Cephius changes course so quickly, the shuttle groaned. He headed straight for the surface and pulled up with only a foot to spare between them and the ground.   
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Vega bellows.   
  
Cephius answers by going to full thrust, pushing Vega back into the seat. It only took him twenty seconds to reach his destination. He landed a bit roughly right in front of his home, the Draconian Palace. Or, what was left of it. It had been demolished like the rest of the planet, but, somehow, part of it still remained. He flew into the palace and began searching.   
  
"Hold up," Vega said as he joined him.   
  
"What are we…" Cephius gasped and Vega knew what he was looking for. Near the throne lie the king and queen of the Draconian Kingdom. Both were wounded severely.   
  
"Mother. Father," he whispered as he landed next to them. "Mother," he whispered again as he touched her.   
  
The queen moaned and opened her eyes. "Cephius, my child," she said weakly.   
  
"Shhh. You're hurt. I need to get you to the ship."   
  
"No, we are too far gone to be helped." His father stirred.   
  
"Cephius. It is good to see you."   
  
"Father," he said as he clasped the king's hand.   
  
"Prince Vega, I see you accompanied him. It's been a while."   
  
"It has, your majesty," he said respectfully.   
  
"Listen, you don't have much time. We overheard them talking about an attack on the Moon Kingdom. You must hurry."   
  
"Easy, father," Cephius said with tears in his eyes.   
  
"Don't cry, son. We are glad that you remain alive and will carry on our heritage."   
  
"Don't speak like that. You two will be fine."   
  
"I'm afraid your mother is right. We are too injured."   
  
"But we have the tech…"   
  
"Son, technology won't be able to save us. We put everything we had into protecting our world. It was not enough."   
  
Cephius fought back his tears.   
  
"But there is hope. You."   
  
Cephius tears began to get the better of him and started to run a trail down his cheak.   
  
"It is all right, my son. We have lived a good life."   
  
A noise from another part of the room caught Cephius and Vega's attention.   
  
"Diana." Cephius quickly flew over to his little sister. Her body was beaten and torn. She opened her eyes.   
  
"It hurts Cephius."   
  
"I know," he said through his tears. He gently picked her up and carried her over to their parents. He gently laid her down in-between the queen and king.   
  
"It hurts, mommy."   
  
"I know. Soon, the pain will stop."   
  
"I'm so tired," the princess said.   
  
"Then sleep, little sister. I'll see you when you wake up," Cephius said, barely in control.   
  
"Sleep, little one," the queen said to her daughter.   
  
"Good night, mommy."   
  
The little girl closed her eyes…and died. Cephius broke down in tears.   
  
"Good bye, little sister."   
  
Vega couldn't help but let a tear run down his cheek.   
  
The king knew he didnt have much time left, so he becond his son over to him.  
  
"My son listen to me. It was the Dark Empire that destroyed our world. And it is its emporer Tempus that leads the rebelion against the Universe. You and Vega must stop him at all cost. Here take my sword Dragon Tear and protect the Universe...... from......... this....... e...v...i....l..........................................."  
  
"Now go, my son. It is time we left this world. When the time is right, we will see you in the next world," the Queen said with tears in her eyes.   
"I...I ..ca…n't…leave…you." Cephius muttered thru the tears.  
  
"You must. The moon kingdom is in dire need of help." "Now go. We will see each other again, I promise."   
  
"There is no pain, only peace," he said as he waved his hand over the both of them. Both the queen and king died with smiles on their faces.   
  
Once the breathing stopped, Cephius completely broke down and wept over their bodies. Suddenly, out from his very soul, came a scream of rage that echoed though out the planet. Vega had never seen him like this. Cephius raised his arms into the air and launched all his energy into twin dragons. The dragons grew larger and larger and began to cover the palace. Within a few seconds, the palace was destroyed and Cephius was drained. Vega waited for a few minutes before getting close to him.   
  
"We have to head back to the ship."   
  
At first, Cephius didn't answer. Vega placed a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"I know," Cephius said quietly.   
  
Cephius slowly got up and walked away from his family. "Good bye, sister, mother and father."   
  
Both slowly headed for the shuttle. The energies that Cephius released still covered the surface of the planet countining to grow. but stoped when Cephius and Vega neared the entrance to the shuttle. Both boarded the shuttle and took off back to the ship. Upon arriving at the bridge, Cephius walked over the tactical station. He punched a few buttons and had a lock on the planet.   
  
"What are you doing," Vega asked. "Supplying the last bit of energy needed to complete the ceremony."   
  
He hit the last button and fired a torpedo. It quickly made it's way to the planet and was absorbed by the dragons.   
  
"Now what," Vega asked.   
  
"Take us away from the planet captain, you have about 3 minutes." said Cephius countining to watch the view screen.   
  
3 minutes later the answer came in a brilliant flash of light, radiating from the planet. The dragons appeared to circle one another, then slammed into each other head first, causing a brighter flash of light. Vega watched as the entire planet rocked from the explosion. After the explosion died down, there was nothing left of the planet, just chunks of rock in space.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"So thieves and pirates can't loot the planet, and its soul can be set free after I am gone."   
  
Vega said nothing in response.   
  
"Navigator, put everything you've got into the engines and set course for the moon kingdom. Comm, open a channel."   
  
"Go ahead," the comm officer replied.   
  
"This is Prince Cephius. To Admiral Vilos."   
  
"I read you, your highness."   
  
"Take the fleet and head to the dark side of pluto and wait for my orders. "There you will wiat until you have word from me or Prince Vega of the White Moon. Is that understood Admiral."   
  
"As you wish, your highness." The link broke. "How did you know…"   
  
"My mother told me before she died. I read her mind."   
  
"Oh." Vega muttered looking sheepish.  
  
"Course set." The navigations officer said.  
  
"Engage the engines." The commander ordered.  
  
The ship quickly changed course and engaged the pulse engine.   
  
"Open a comm link with the Moon Kingdom." Cephius ordered  
  
"Channel open." Comm said.  
  
"Come in Moon Kingdom, this is the starship Venture. Please respond." No response.   
  
"Replay that message until you get an answer," Cephius told the comm officer.   
  
"Aye, sir."   
  
"Vega, come with me." Cephius headed towards the turbolift.   
  
"Excuse me. I am a…" A glare from Cephius silenced him.   
  
"Okay. I'm coming."   
  
Both exited the bridge and headed for the mediation chamber. Once there Cephius laid into Vega like a bullwhip on flesh.  
  
"Let's get one thing straight. You do not order me around. Do you think I care about your pride right now," Cephius angrily snapped at him.   
  
"Whoa. First, I'm not the one to get angry at. And second, you never order me around like that. Do you understand!" Vega replied back.  
  
Cephius stared at him angrily, his fists shaking.   
  
"Remember, I can knock you out before you could touch me."   
  
Cephius looked as if he was about to take a swing at him, but suddenly calmed down.   
  
"Sorry."   
  
"That's better. And yes, I forgive you. Besides," he became more serious, "it's understandable under the circumstances. Are you gonna be okay?"   
  
"Yeah. I'll be fine. I just…it's a reflex action I guess. When situations get out of hand, I shut down the emotions that are hindering me. I could become an emotionless robot, as you might put it."   
  
"I wondered about that. Thank the heavens that it doesn't happen very often."   
  
Cephius just shrugged. For the next fifty minutes, the two meditated, or, at least they tried. Cephius found it exceptionally hard to enter the mediation trance.   
  
"Prince Cephius, Prince Vega, please report to the bridge."   
  
Both snapped out of the trance and quickly headed for the bridge. "What is it," Cephius asked. "Sir…I don't know how to say this, but…the moon kingdom. Well sir. It has been destroyed."   
  
"What," Vega bellowed.   
  
"We don't have visual yet, but the sensors show that…"   
  
Vega shoved him out of the way and checked the sensor readings.   
  
"That can't be possible. The Moon Kingdom is heavily defended. There is no way…"   
  
"When will we be within range for a visual," Cephius asked. "Two minutes," was the reply.   
  
Well there is Chapter 2, Not a whole lot or revising done, but we think that it is cleaned up some. Like we said in chapter 1 feedback people feedback.  
  
Thanks for reading  
  
Leland and Bryon 


	3. Chapter 3 Final Fairwells

Princes of the Universe   
  
Chapter 3 - Rewritten and Edited Final Farwell  
  
Story by Leland Hogan and Bryon Payne  
  
Original Characters by Leland Hogan and Bryon Payne   
  
Original Story by Naoko Takeuchi  
  
Theme song "Princes of the Universe" by Queen.  
  
"Princes of the Universe"  
  
Here we are, Born to be kings,  
We're the princes of the universe,  
Here we belong, Fighting to survive,  
In a world with the darkest powers,  
And here we are, We're the princes of the universe,  
Here we belong, Fightinf for survival,  
We've come to be the rulers of your world,  
I am immortal, I have inside me blood of kings,  
I have no rival, No man can be my equal,  
Take me to the future of your world,  
Born to be kings, Princes of the universe,  
Fighting and free, Got your world in my hand,  
I'm here for your love and I'll make my stand,  
We were born to be princes of the universe,  
No man could understand. My power is in my own hand,  
Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, People talk about you,  
People say you've had your day,  
I'm a man that will go far,  
Fly the moon and reach for the stars,  
With my sword and head held high,  
Got to pass the test, first time - yeah,  
I know that people talk about me I hear it every day,  
But I can prove you worng cause I'm right first time,  
Yeah. Yeah. Alright, Watch this man fly,  
Bring on the girls,  
Here We are. Born to be kings. We're the princes of  
the universe. Here we belong. Born to be kings,  
Princes of the universe. Fighting and free,  
Got the world in my hands. I'm here for your love,  
And I'll make my stand,  
We were born to be princes of the universe.  
  
And now on with chapter 3.  
  
For the next two minutes, Vega keep thinking of reasons why the readings were showing what they were showing.   
  
"On the viewscreen," the captain said.   
  
The entire crew gasped as they looked at the moon. There was nothing left. No oceans, no forests, nothing remained except tons of craters all over the moon.   
  
"Please no," Vega whispered.   
  
As they approached, it was obvious that there was a war like no other fought on this small moon. Were the atmosphere was once rich, it was now slowly dissipating into space.   
  
Cephius quickly checked the scanners.   
  
"We have twenty minutes before the atmosphere becomes unbreathable. Captain, get as close as you can to the surface. Vega and I will take the shuttle."   
  
When Cephius had just turned around to go to the turbolift, Vega was already there. Cephius barely made it in before the door closed. Cephius thought of saying something, but decided against it. Unlike last time, it was Cephius that had to make a mad dash into the shuttle before Vega took off. Cephius quickly belted himself down just as Vega hit the thrusters. It took them only ten seconds to reach the surface and only another twenty to reach the palace. There, nothing remained but a few pillars and stones. At the same time, they both saw a flash of white underneath a collapsed column. Vega quickly landed the shuttle and dashed out the door. Cephius quickly followed him, but could not keep up.   
  
Vega and Cephius came upon the palace in great haste.   
  
"This cant be happening, I refuse to believe its happening" said Vega with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Believe it Vega. I sorry to say, but we are both up creek without a paddle and were sinking."  
  
As Cephius said this Vega came to a abrubt hault as he staired at a lifeless body in front of him. Cephius not knowing who was at Vegas feet came around and stoped.   
  
"I wanted to believe there would be surviors and that she would be among them." Vega said as tears started to fall rapidly   
  
"We were both hopping Vega. But, we know thats not the case."  
  
"Give me a few minutes here alone with her. Oh and Cephius?"  
  
"Yes, Vega what is it?"  
  
"Do me a favor and go find the rest of the senshi and my sister and put them together, I will bring Ami when i am done saying good bye."   
  
"Sure Vega, it will give me a chance to say my good byes too."   
  
As Cephius said this he turned and walked off. After Cephius was out of hearing this laugh came from nowere.   
  
"Bwahahahahaha, Such sentimental foolishness! I would hope that the great worrior prince of the White Moon Kingdom would give me more of a challenge. Instead I find a little boy who lost his love, his mommy and and his people. Such weakness is pathetic, Humans are so much like cattle! Easy prey!"   
  
As this was said, a blazing silver aura surrounded Vega as he stood up. In a quite voice that almost could not be heard, Vega spoke.  
  
"Who are you, are you the one responsible for this, this" Vega could find the words in him to say but his anger was showing quite fierce and showed no signs of getting weeker.  
  
"Ha weak pathetic fool. I wish I could have been here to rip apart the week pathetic creatures of the Sol System. My name is Icis, Gerneral of the Elements of Ice, and I am one of 4 Elements who server the almighty Tempus, Emporer of the Dark Empire and soon to be Ruler of the entire universe. But, now that you know that. You will have to die won't you!   
With this Icis threw his hands forward, and a block of Ice flew at Vega. Vega swiftly dove to the side out of harms way, but the ice crushed the site were the dead mercurian princess lay.   
As Icis prepares to leave he says more to himself thinking that Vega is dead, "Yes, the emporer was quite displeased when he learned that both his wife and daughter, had been banished by the White Moon Queen to a Negative Dimension, this Negaverse. Anyways, now to find the dead queens Silver crystal and take it to the Emporer"!  
  
Vega was so mad by this point that the aura around him grew by that much more. Vega drew his sword which was called Selune after the goddess of the moon. It was said that the sword once belonged to the goddess her self and carried some of her power.  
  
"Go to hell you bastard"   
Vega roared as he charged Icis from his hiding place. Vega swung his sword at the general only to be pushed back last moment as the air was nocked out of vega. Vega was knocked on the ground and rolled as he came into a defensive stance. The general just looked at him with a mixture of ammusement and disbelief. He then looked in the direction that cephius had gone in only to find him charging with his sword Dragons Tear drawn and was prepared to attack.  
  
"Impresive Prince Vega, I did not think you would survive but it seems I was wrong. But Come now. You can not think to harm me in such a fashion. I am much to powerful for mortal fools such as the likes of you to even think hurting me."  
  
"We shall see about that asshole" Vega swore.  
  
Vega looked at Cephius and made a nod to tell him to flank. Cephius nodded in understanding. The minute Cephius was behind Ice, Vega struck.   
  
"I call upon the power of Selune goddess of the moon to grant me the power to defeat this bane."   
As Vega said this he held his sword above his head and the sword started to glow white. When it was fully charged Vega let the power rush twords Ice in a ball of energy.   
"Moon Eclipes Explosion!"   
Icis had to put up a shield to block the power effectivly taking his attention away from Cephius.   
  
When Cephius saw Vega attack, Cephius started his own attack.   
"I Cephius the heir of Planet Draconia that is no more sumon the power of the Dragon's Tear."   
"Twin Dragons!"   
As he said this, a black energy and a white energy dragon appeared at attacked Ice from the back side. Ice had just enough time to see what had happened when everything went black.   
  
"No, This can not be, How ........."  
  
Both Vega's attack and Cephius's attack hit home incinerating Ice with all its fury. The mixed energys exploded sending a shock wave over the area. After Cephius picked himself off the ground he just had to throw a jibe a Vega.  
  
"That my friend had to be one of the most stupid Ideas I have ever had the privilage to see you concocked."  
  
"What it wasnt that bad, besides it worked didnt it." Vega came back with a stupid grin.  
  
"Feel better, becuase I know I do!" Cephius said.  
  
"Much" Vega came back.  
  
After a moment of silence Vega turned twords Ami and picked her up and proceded to walk to the remains of the place garden. After 10 minutes of Serching, Cephius and Vega had gathered The Princess's of Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter. They also Laid Princess Serenity, Vega's sister among the group along with Prince Endymion. Both Vega and Cephius notted the air was starting to get thin so they knew they had to hurry.   
  
"Little sister, Senshi, Endo, ....Ami. Please, forgive me. I should have been here with you. I make this Vow to you. I Prince Vega Legolas Serenity herby sware that I shall hunt down and destoy the Dark Empire even if it means my life... This I do sware."  
  
"Serenity, Senshi, Endo ....Makoto, I should have never left you behind but I didnt know this was coming. Please forgive me my love and my friends. I take the same oath as Vega. I shall hunt down the dark Empire and destroy them. Not only have they taken my family but my friends as well."  
  
After a few minutes of silent morning Vega started to move.  
  
"Cephius I have to find my mothers body."   
  
"Come Vega let us look together."   
  
As they roamed the palalce, they came to a courtyard were there were many fallen pillars. On one of those pillars laid the Queen of the Moon, Queen Serenity. Vega upon seeing her lay there let his tears go once again. Cephius Noted that there was a scroll in her hands and took it and read it. After a moment he started to read out loud for Vega to hear.  
  
"Vega my darling son,  
  
If you are reading this then I am no longer living to tell you of the events that has happened here.   
  
A Few short hours after Cephius and your departure to Draconia, I held a small dinner party in which was to formaly announce the Earth and Moon aliance with the marriage of Earths Prince Endymion and the Moon's Princess, Selune Serenity the 4th. I was so happy to break the news to everyone that the war with earth was finaly over and that everyone could rest easily. Even the gaurds and the Royal navey participated in the Events, for which i am truelly regretful now that i think about it. Because of my foolish actions I left our moon totaly unprotected and open to attack.  
  
To my shock though, it was not the terrens who did this but a branch of the dark empire. A woman named beryl and her evil mother metallia attacked during the dancing with only warning from Luna and Artemis. Beryl said she would conquer all for her mother and father and take the sol galaxy for herself. She wanted the crystal and Earth. Worse yet she wanted Endymion to leave your sister and join her. I am afraid she has already taken Kunzite and the others. For they helped destroy the moon. I know it saddens your heart to hear this becuase you and Nephrite were such good friends growing up.   
  
Lisen though, my time is short and it is draining to use the crystal to make this letter to you. The dark kingdom, come to find out is part of the dark empire which by now has struck against Cephius's home world. I hope you arive in time to stop the needless slaughter. My son, Tempus the Emporer of the Dark Empire Rules from the Dark Star of Cerius that is located in the outer regions of space and is cold and ruthless. Also for the sake of the Universe, You must defeat him and destroy his evil before it consumes everything.   
  
I know you will grieve reading this and i do not blame you. Grieve my son and let it out.   
  
P.S. I know you see the bodys of your loved one here, but i have sent there souls to earth to be re-born, to be peaceful. But i fear that the evil I have trapped will free themselves once more. But i do not know when they might be reborn. Vega promise me that you will survive and look out for your little sister and the others, And Cephius, if you are with my son... take care of him and work on that big mouth he has. Alas i tried while i lived but never could do much. Sigh....., Hes to much like his father....But that was always a good thing.  
  
I am afaird i must go now. I love you vega now and forever. I will always watch over you.  
  
  
Love your mother  
Queen Selune Serenity 3rd."   
  
Cephius stoped reading. He looked over at Vega.   
  
Vega looked at Cephius with hate in his eyes.   
"Let us lay them in there graves then our quest truly begins Cephius."  
30 minutes later found 9 graves and a ship leaving what was left of the Earths moons atmosphere.   
  
Vega looked out of the shuttle window and uttered,"You shall be avenged my family."   
  
Cephius didnt say anything just continued to fly to the ship. Once on board Cephius gave his comands as Vega walked to his quarters.  
  
"Captain order the fleet to wait for us and once we are together we shall make for the dark star of Cerius. And one more thing, Prepare for War." With that said Cephius also retired to his room.   
  
TBC  
  
Well people this is the rewrite. We hope you all like the revisions that we have done. Please review after this. We both love reading what you think.   
  
Leland and Bryon 


	4. Chapter 4 Capture

Princes of the Universe   
  
Chapter 4  
  
Story by Leland Hogan  
  
Original Characters by Leland Hogan and Bryon Payne   
  
Original Story by Naoko Takeuchi  
  
Theme song "Princes of the Universe" by Queen.  
  
"Princes of the Universe"  
  
Here we are, Born to be kings,  
We're the princes of the universe,  
Here we belong, Fighting to survive,  
In a world with the darkest powers,  
And here we are, We're the princes of the universe,  
Here we belong, Fightinf for survival,  
We've come to be the rulers of your world,  
I am immortal, I have inside me blood of kings,  
I have no rival, No man can be my equal,  
Take me to the future of your world,  
Born to be kings, Princes of the universe,  
Fighting and free, Got your world in my hand,  
I'm here for your love and I'll make my stand,  
We were born to be princes of the universe,  
No man could understand. My power is in my own hand,  
Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, People talk about you,  
People say you've had your day,  
I'm a man that will go far,  
Fly the moon and reach for the stars,  
With my sword and head held high,  
Got to pass the test, first time - yeah,  
I know that people talk about me I hear it every day,  
But I can prove you worng cause I'm right first time,  
Yeah. Yeah. Alright, Watch this man fly,  
Bring on the girls,  
Here We are. Born to be kings. We're the princes of  
the universe. Here we belong. Born to be kings,  
Princes of the universe. Fighting and free,  
Got the world in my hands. I'm here for your love,  
And I'll make my stand,  
We were born to be princes of the universe.  
  
And now on with chapter 4.  
  
For the next day or two nobody saw or even heard from Prince Vega, as he had locked himself away in his quarters Seeing no one except for Cephius.   
  
"Lord Cephius is the Prince felling alright"   
  
"Admiral Ares, Yes and No. He is well in health but as you know, seeing the bodys of your family and friends can do horrible things to your mind. He is trying to deal with it as best he can so he may be able to take the role that has been put before him."  
  
"I understand my lord. Please give him my condolances. Also would you let him know that the fleet is assembled, whats left of it that is."  
  
"Of course Admiral, I am sure he will be pleased. Now take us to Alpha Centari, there we will make our case to King Orbon for more ships and crews."  
  
"As you wish my lord." Admiral Ares bows to Cephius as Cephius walks away.  
  
Ares walks into the control tower of the ship. "Okay everyone, set course to Alpha Centari, were going to be paying King Orbon a visit."  
  
3 days later.   
  
Cephius knocks on Vegas door.   
  
"Enter Cephius, how many times do I have to tell you, you dont have to knock at my door."  
  
"Sorry Vega, you know me, old habits die hard. Anyways we have exited the outer ring of the sol system and will be entering Alpha Centari space in about 2 hours."  
  
"Thats good news. Tell me Ceph, do you think King Orbon will help us?"  
  
"I dont know Vega, I hope so but it is to early to tell. Relations between the silver millenium and the Centari systems have always been on rocky ground."  
  
"I know that Ceph, but we dont have a choice right now. Emporer Tempus is holding the cards right now and we need to build our hand before we take action. You know I would like nothing more then to tear that Asshole and his empire apart but I myself dont have the power to do so at this time. We need to do this the smart way or it wont just be you and I and the silver millenium that dies it will be every living thing in the universe. So we must gain allies and support if we are to do this right."   
  
Mean while two men sit in a chamber talking.  
  
"Are you sure they are headed here general Fire?"  
  
"Yes Orbon they are. My sources tell me that they have kill General Ice and have now assembled what little they have left and are headed for this planet. They think to ask you for help, but what a surprise they will get. Your majesty, I have an idea. Greet them as if they were friends and allies, invite them in. Make them think they are getting what they want. Then when the time is right I will crush the punny princes and there quaint armada. Ha ha Ha ha HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."  
  
"As you wish general, as long as it pleases the emporer.  
  
"Oh it does Orbon, it does.  
  
Mean while Vega and Cephius are standing in the communication room with Admiral Ares. They are speaking to the other ships in the fleet and getting Ideas for what is to be done.   
  
"Captain Richards what do you think our chances are with King Orbon?"  
  
"Not good you majesties, King Orbon broke off nogotiations with Queen Serentiy about 8 months ago for no other reason then to spite her majesty. He is a very uncareing man and will stab a knife into your back givin the chance. I would be very carfull of treachery Prince Vega and Lord Cephius."  
  
"Thank you captain, that information might just keep us alive if he is siding with the enemy." Vega thinks for a minute. "Admiral please leave half the fleet on the dark side of the moon. Im sure that they know we are coming and how many. We can not afford to take anymore losses this early in the war. Captain Richards you will lead the fleet that is staying on the dark side of the moon. if it starts getting hairy for what ever reason, I want you to come from theflank of the fighting. That should throw them off a little."  
  
Vega looks at Cephius and he looks at Vega. Suddenly it dons on Cephius what Vega is thinking. "NO WAY VEGA, I AM NOT STAYING BEHIND."  
  
"Look Cephius, if it is a trap then at least one of us has a chance to make it. Sides you are a better stratagest then me. I on the other hand could talk Jupiter out of her Fuku if i wanted to and you know i could."  
  
"Carefull Vega, you are treading on thin ice talking about Mako chan like that."  
  
"I didnt mean anything by it except that I can talk my way out of almost anything. Besides we will have plenty of time for fighting together later. If everythings ok then you will join me for a drink while we wait for our supplies and crews.  
  
"Fine, but I dont like it. Now get out of here. We will be passing the moon in about 30 minutes, and you have to prepare. Oh, and Vega?"  
  
"Yeah, what is it Ceph?"  
  
"Good luck down there."  
  
"Thanks Ceph. And good luck to you."  
  
"We're gonna need it."  
  
A few minutes later, the fleet broke into two parts, one heading for the planet, with Vega. The other, under the command of Cephius waited behind the moon in preparations of what was about to start. Once Vega's fleet reached orbit, a shuttle launched from the main ship and headed for the capital city. There, upon landing, Vega, along with General Ares, were greeted by the king.  
  
"Welcome to the Centaurus capital, your highness," the king said  
  
"Thank you for inviting me. It is a pleasure to meet you, your majesty."  
  
"Thank you. If you will follow me, I have a nice room picked out for us so we may discuss your proposal."  
  
Vega simply nodded and followed the king and his guards into the castle. Inside, they were given the tour of the castle, the king taking great pride in his throne room. Once the tour was finished, they were escorted into a side room next to the throne room. Once inside, the king took his seat at the head of the table, Vega and Admiral Ares sitting at the other end.  
  
"So, your higness, what can I do for you."  
  
"As you well know, my kingdom has suffered severe losses in our space fleet. The recent attack has diminished our defense capabilities by quite a bit. What I am asking is for your help by giving us supplies and ships to help protect from another attack that is believed to happen soon."  
  
"I see. My sincerest apologizes. I have just been recently informed of the attack and I would like to help you in any way I can."  
  
"Thank you, your majesty. Your help is most appreciated."  
  
"I am glad that I can help. The Moon Kingdom has always helped us in our times of need. It is the least we can do. So, let's get down to particulars, shall we."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
Elsewhere. . .  
  
"He's been down there an hour. What is taking him so long?"  
  
"Negotiations are never that quick, your highness," Captain Richards answered. "Besides, he has to get through all the political bull that seems to go on in the royal courts. No offense, your highness."  
  
Cephius just smirks.  
  
"Of course, captain. And you are quite correct. Ettiquitte demands it."  
  
The conversation is cut short as the captain and Cephius are called over to the sensor station.  
  
"Sir, sensors has just picked up a fleet at the edge of the system, heading directly for the planet."  
  
"Can you identify them," the captain asked.  
  
"Negative sir. There's nothing in the computer databases. They are an unknown."  
  
"Well, it seems that Orbon is not wasting any time."  
  
"So it seems, captain. Have the other part of the fleet detected them yet?"  
  
"Negative sir."  
  
"Then inform them on a secure short-range burst. We don't want them to know we are here."  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
"Captain, prepare the fleet for battle."  
  
As the sirens and alarms blared throughout the ship, Cephius could not help but worry about Vega.  
  
Back on the planet. . .  
  
"Then it is agreed, Prince Vega. I shall send a portion of my fleet with you to help in the defense of your homeworld. And, I will send what supplies I can with you as well."  
  
"Thank you, your majesty."  
  
The three men rose, and walked from the table. As they exited the room. . .  
  
"Oh, and one more thing, your higness."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
As they stepped out, Vega felt his powered diminish, as if his powers were weakening. As Vega looked around, there were guards everywhere, completely filling this part of the throne room.  
  
"What have you done," Vega asked the king angrily.  
  
"Simply allied myself to the side who will win. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have important matters to attend to."  
  
Vega knew that he could no longer use his powers. But that didn't mean he couldn't fight. As the guards enclosed around him, he engaged the first one with an uppercut that lifted the guard off the ground and into the air. The next guard, watching the other guard lift into the air, discovered Vega's foot in his stomach, then collapsed. Vega fought with all the energy and skill he could muster. Within a few seconds, he was out of the circle of guards and heading straight for the king. But, just before he got to him, a dark-cloaked figure slammed into him, knocking him off-balance, giving the guards enough time to react and dog pile Vega. It took the guards a few minutes to subdue Prince Vega, some paying a high price for it. Just before losing consciousness, Vega could see out of the corner of his eye a man in black robes with red trim, wearing a general's uniform of the Dark Empire, with flaming red hair and red, pupilless eyes.  
  
"Thank you," the king said to the dark-cloaked man. The man simply snorted.  
  
"Take him to the dungeons. And attach some nullifying bracers on him."  
  
The guards bowed and drug the unconscious prince into the dungeons. 


	5. Chapter 5 Escape

Princes of the Universe   
  
Chapter 5  
  
Story by Leland Hogan and Bryon Payne  
  
Original Characters by Leland Hogan and Bryon Payne   
  
Original Story by Naoko Takeuchi  
  
Theme song "Princes of the Universe" by Queen.  
  
"Princes of the Universe"  
  
Here we are, Born to be kings,  
We're the princes of the universe,  
Here we belong, Fighting to survive,  
In a world with the darkest powers,  
And here we are, We're the princes of the universe,  
Here we belong, Fightinf for survival,  
We've come to be the rulers of your world,  
I am immortal, I have inside me blood of kings,  
I have no rival, No man can be my equal,  
Take me to the future of your world,  
Born to be kings, Princes of the universe,  
Fighting and free, Got your world in my hand,  
I'm here for your love and I'll make my stand,  
We were born to be princes of the universe,  
No man could understand. My power is in my own hand,  
Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, People talk about you,  
People say you've had your day,  
I'm a man that will go far,  
Fly the moon and reach for the stars,  
With my sword and head held high,  
Got to pass the test, first time - yeah,  
I know that people talk about me I hear it every day,  
But I can prove you worng cause I'm right first time,  
Yeah. Yeah. Alright, Watch this man fly,  
Bring on the girls,  
Here We are. Born to be kings. We're the princes of  
the universe. Here we belong. Born to be kings,  
Princes of the universe. Fighting and free,  
Got the world in my hands. I'm here for your love,  
And I'll make my stand,  
We were born to be princes of the universe.  
  
And now on with chapter 5.  
  
"Your highness, the alien fleet has engaged Admiral Ares' ships," the sensor officer informed Cephius.  
  
"Thank you, Lieutenant. Comm officer, alert all ships to prepare for battle."  
  
"Yes sir," was the reply.  
  
A few moments later,  
  
"Sir, all ships report ready."  
  
"Then alert all ships. . . MOVE OUT!"  
  
Cephius watched on the tactical screen as he moved out his portion of the fleet. He could see that it was going to be a close one, for their ships were just as heavily armed and shielded as his was. But the one thing he was hoping for was that they were not trained as his people were. That there was the edge they had over the enemy fleet. At least, he hoped so  
  
"Comm officer, has Prince Vega reported back in?"  
  
"Negative sir. It seems he is still on planetside."  
  
'He's taking too long,' Cephius thought to himself, 'what's taking him?'  
  
Back at the other half of the fleet. . .  
  
Admiral Ares just watched as the fleet fought for all they were worth. Only a few hours after Prince Vega had left a unknown fleet had entered the solor system. After trying to hail the oncoming fleet, the unknown fleet open fired upon the Lunarians.  
  
"Lieutenant, report" Ares screamed as the shiped rocked from a blast.  
  
"Admiral, we are taking too many losses. Three ships have fallen with all the crews, and it seems that we are taking fire from planet surface as well", the lieutenant reported  
  
"It is as Vega feared then, King Orbon has betrayed the silver alliance and joined with the dark empire and its empoerer."  
  
At this time a hail came from the planet below.  
  
"Lieutenant, bring it up on the viewscreen."  
  
On the screen appeared none other than King Orbon.  
  
"Why hello Admiral Ares, so nice to see you again. I presume you know why I am calling?"  
  
"I can only pray I am wrong but I am sure you are going to tell me my fears are correct," Ares said to the image of King Orbon.  
  
"Admiral, you are such a wise man. Too bad that you and your prince won't be around too enjoy the victory that the Dark Empire has provided."   
  
By this time King Orbon was laughing very loudly. All of a sudden Orbon was pushed out of the way by a vicious looking man. He had blood red hair and gotee, with red pupiless eyes.   
  
"Admiral, you have ten minutes to surrender you fleet or Prince Vega will die a very painfull death! Do I make myself clear. There will be no negotiaing. Surrender or die!"  
  
With that the screen went blank.   
  
"Damn," the admiral thought to himself, "now what am I to do."  
  
As if to answer his prayers, laser fire for a different direction slammed into the enemy fleet.  
  
"Sir, Prince Cephius has arrived with the other fleet," the sensors officer said.  
  
"Good, now we stand a chance. Open a channel."  
  
"Channel open," was the sensor officer's reply  
  
The image of Cephius looked at them.  
  
"Sorry we are late, Admiral. What is the situation?"  
  
"With your part of the fleet here, we have a fighting chance, but I've just been given an ultimatum by King Orbon, or should I say the one controlling Orbon. We have ten minutes to surrender or Prince Vega will suffer a painful and horrible death."  
  
"I see. Then let's not give them ten minutes to think about it. Do you think you can send a shuttle down with twenty of your best men down to the planet's surface?"  
  
"It'll be risky, but I think we can do it."  
  
"Good, coordinate with the captain on your efforts. I'm leading a team down now."  
  
"Good luck, your highness."  
  
"And to you, admiral. Cephius out."  
  
'Well,' the admiral thought to himself, 'if anyone can save Prince Vega, it's Prince Cephius.'  
  
On the planet's surface, in the dungeons of King Orbon. . .  
  
Vega woke to two men standing over him. He looked at his wrist were he saw a glowing band on each arm. Speaking softly he said to himself, "Nulifiers huh. Well I will have to do something about that, won't I".  
  
By this time the two men realized there charge was awake.   
  
"So young prince, awake at last, my name is Ucil Yun. I am your guard and executioner, should you try to escape".   
  
The man standing next to Yun just looked at Vega with frightened eyes.   
  
"Is it safe to let him wake sir, I mean he took down twenty guards before he was taken down. We are but two men".   
  
"Oh pish-posh Craye. He wouldn't dare to make a move as long as those nulifiers are on his arms. I might accidently push the self destruct button on the remote". Yun said with an evil grin on his face.  
  
With that Yun gave a swift kick to Vega who just grunted with pain. But as soon as Yun started waving the remote in front of Craye talking about pushing the button on purpose just to see the mighty prince armless, Vega made his move. Bringing his leg around in a kick to the back of the knees Vega sent a prayer that Yun didn't accidently press the self destruct button. As Yun came down in his surprise he accidently let go of the remote and it flew through the air twords the corner of the cell. The shocked guard just looked on horrified as Vega got to his feet. He started calling for help but Vega sent a kick to his neck where and audiable crack was heard before the body hit the ground lifeless. As soon as Craye's body hit the ground Vega spun around to see Yun getting to his feet and looking right at him. Yun tried making a break for the remote but Vega was faster. With a quick burst of speed Vega was upon Yun in seconds. Vega sent a small kick right inbetween his legs and tripped the guard, making him stumble forward. With that Vega ran over to the remote and hit the release button. Yun just looked at Vega, terrified out of his mind.  
  
"You know Yun, rule number one. Never get close enough to the prisoner to let him have a chance to get away. Espescially if you have his ticket to freedom."  
  
With that, a quick jab took out Yun.  
  
'Now, let's see if I can find a comm unit.'  
  
Vega quickly left the dungeon, keeping to the walls and walking as quietly as possible. At times, he had to stop and hide behind a pillar or a corner as guards walked by, apparently unaware of the prisoner that had escape only a few feet away. Once passed, he continued his search. Finally, after a few minutes of looking, he found what he was looking for. He quickly entered the room and knocked the technician out cold. He quickly opened a link between his station and the fleet above.  
  
"To anyone that can hear me. This is Prince Vega."  
  
"Your highness, is that you," a voice replied.  
  
"Admiral Ares, good to hear you."  
  
"We heard that you were captured."  
  
"Yes, but I managed to escape. Their security is very lax down hear. Now, can you update me on what has happened. And be quick. I'm sure they are tracing this communique."  
  
"We are currently battling an unknown fleet that arrived an hour ago. Our situation is looking good. We haven't used any of the heavy weapons yet. But, we might here in a few. Also, Captain Richards has just reported that Prince Cephius has. . ."  
  
Vega quickly dodged out of the way of a blast that destroyed the terminal. He spun towards his attacker and recognized the man from the throne room, except this time his hands were engulfed in flames that quickly died away.  
  
"I figured it would be you. King Orbon's troops are a poorly trained group of creatures."  
  
"So what's new. Now, let me guess. You must be General Fire."  
  
"I wonder how you figured that out," General Fire said as he sneered.  
  
"Lucky guess," Vega retored.  
  
Another blast from Fire's hands lanced out towards Vega, but he was quick to dodge the attack. From behind the corner ran King Orbon and some of his troops.  
  
"It seems your troops are worthless, King Orbon. They could not keep one man locked up."  
  
"He tricked them," he quickly said. "There was no way out of those nullifier cuffs."  
  
"You are a fool, Orbon. My master was right. You are no longer needed."  
  
The king was about to say something when General Fire spun around and let loose his fire attack on King Orbon and his men. The fire engulfed all of them, their screams of pain echoing in the hallway, only to be overshadowed by the evil laughter that came from General Fire. Finally, the last body stopped screaming and collapsed on the floor, continuing to burn to nothing but ashes. General Fire slowly turned towards Vega, a wicked smile on his face.  
  
"Now, your highness, it is time. Time to die," he said as his fists were once again engulfed in flames.  
  
"Bring it on," was Vega's answer and he got into a battle stance 


	6. Chapter 6 Fire Fight

Princes of the Universe   
  
Chapter 6  
  
Story by Leland Hogan and Bryon Payne  
  
Original Characters by Leland Hogan and Bryon Payne   
  
Original Story by Naoko Takeuchi  
  
Theme song "Princes of the Universe" by Queen.  
  
"Princes of the Universe"  
  
Here we are, Born to be kings,  
We're the princes of the universe,  
Here we belong, Fighting to survive,  
In a world with the darkest powers,  
And here we are, We're the princes of the universe,  
Here we belong, Fightinf for survival,  
We've come to be the rulers of your world,  
I am immortal, I have inside me blood of kings,  
I have no rival, No man can be my equal,  
Take me to the future of your world,  
Born to be kings, Princes of the universe,  
Fighting and free, Got your world in my hand,  
I'm here for your love and I'll make my stand,  
We were born to be princes of the universe,  
No man could understand. My power is in my own hand,  
Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, People talk about you,  
People say you've had your day,  
I'm a man that will go far,  
Fly the moon and reach for the stars,  
With my sword and head held high,  
Got to pass the test, first time - yeah,  
I know that people talk about me I hear it every day,  
But I can prove you worng cause I'm right first time,  
Yeah. Yeah. Alright, Watch this man fly,  
Bring on the girls,  
Here We are. Born to be kings. We're the princes of  
the universe. Here we belong. Born to be kings,  
Princes of the universe. Fighting and free,  
Got the world in my hands. I'm here for your love,  
And I'll make my stand,  
We were born to be princes of the universe.  
  
And now on with chapter 6.  
  
"Admiral, give a status report," Cephius said as he powered up the shuttle for launch.  
  
"It seems that the two fleets are evenly matched in every aspect. I fear that there will be massive losses on both sides."  
  
"I see. Do what you can. I'm heading down with the troops. Hopefully, we'll be able to get to Vega in time."  
  
"Aye sir. I have a few tricks up my sleeves."  
  
"Good luck, Admiral."  
  
"And to you, Prince Cephius. You are cleared for launch."  
  
"Understood."  
  
Cephius closed the link.  
  
"Alright everyone, hang on tight. This is going to be a bumpy ride."  
  
Cephius quickly hit the afterburners and the shuttle launched out of the hanger bay at breakneck speeds. Cephius had to bank to the right in order to avoid a flight of attack fighters. A quick dive and roll and he was clear of the ship. He took a moment to survey the area, watching the blue lasers from the enemy ships and the gold for his fleet's ships lance out into the darkness and strike in the shields of their targets. He could also see large explosions on the shields of both sides, knowing that their powerful missiles were being deployed. A quick turn to the left and a small dive put the view of the fleet out of his sight and the planet came into view.  
  
"Not much longer. A few monre minutes and.."  
  
The shuttle rocked as a couple of lasers slammed into it's shields.  
  
'Damn,' he thought to himself. He banked to the right sharply to avoid a rain of blue laser fire. Another climb and roll to the left avoided another barrage.  
  
"This is shuttle Argon. We are under attack attack. We need assistance," he yelled into the comm unit.  
  
To answer him, his sensors showed three of the six enemy ships wink out. A few seconds later, the last three were gone, replaced by five friendly blips.  
  
"This is Lunar 1. Problem taken care of, Argos."  
  
"Thanks, Lunar 1. I owe you one."  
  
"A drink would be nice when this is over, sir."  
  
"Deal. Good hunting, Lunar 1."  
  
"And to you, sir. Lunar 1 out."  
  
Cephius quickly guided the shuttle towards the planet.  
  
"Thirty seconds to atmospheric entry. Every one get ready."  
  
The troops quickly buckled up and prepared for entry.  
  
'I hope we make it in time,' Cephius thought to himself as the shuttle entered the planet's atmosphere.  
  
On the planet's surface . . .  
  
Vega quickly dodged a flame attack from General Fire. In return, he fired an energy attack of his own, but Fire evaded the attack.  
  
"Face it, Lunarian, you can not hope to defeat me."  
  
"Says who," as he charged forward to attack.  
  
Fire let loose a barrage of fireballs at Vega. Vega quickly ducked and jumped over the fireballs, evading all of them and, upon reaching, commenced a brutal attacks of punches and kicks. Fire, caught unprepared, took the first couple of hits, then went on the defensive, blocking the kicks and attacks, then countering by attacking Vega, who responded with all manner of blocks and defensive moves.  
  
The fist fight lasted for a few more seconds, each opponent firing multiple attacks, only to have them blocked or deflected, then they themselves blocking and deflecting. Vega, realizing that this was getting him no where, quickly jumped back and launched a powerful attack. Fire, quick to respond, fired his attack. When the two energies collided, an monstrous explosion rocked the castle, tearing apart the surround walls of the hallway they were in. Before the dust and smoke cleared, Fire charged at Vega, firing off punches and kicks. Luckily, Vega was expecting it and went on the defense. However, the attacks from Fire were slowly causing Vega to backstep, getting him closer and closer to the wall. Vega, realizing what could happen if he didn't stop this, quickly turned the tables on Fire and launced an assault of his own. Fire, not expecting the ferocity of the attack began blocking the punches and kicks, but that caused him to backstep.  
  
So, the fighting continued, back and forth the fighters fought on, battling back and forth, trying to find a weakness in their opponents styles. At one point, Vega left himself open for just a few moments, hoping that Fire would fall for it, but Fire was no fool, and did not attempt it. For what seemed like hours, they battled it out, no one really gaining an upper hand in the fight. Fire decided on another tactic. He backed up and drew his flaming sword. Vega pulled out Selune to defend himself. The two blades flashed back and forth, slamming into the defender's sword. Sparks flew off wen the swords met. But, it seemed that no matter how hard the other tried, they could not get past the other's blade. Then, during the battle, they had switched sides in the hallway, Fire's back towards the wall and Vega's towards the window. Fire realized his situation and fired a fireball at Vega. Without thinking, Vega fired off an attack of his own. When the energies collided, another gigantic explosion erupted, but this time, the explosion was more intense and of a greater strength. Vega shielded himself with his arms as the explosion launched him back, shattering the window as he flew out and droppped, all the way down to the courtyard forty feet below. He tried to slow himself down, using his energy, but the ground was too close. He rolled with the impact, trying to lessen it. He partially succeeded, but he heard and audible pop from his left arm and an intense pain race through his shoulder.  
  
'Damn,' he thought. 'Popped my shoulder out of place.'  
  
Just as he tried to pop his arm back in place, he had to quickly dodge a fire attack from above. As he rolled away, he looked up to see Fire floating down towards him.  
  
'What's the matter, little prince," he said sarcastically, "did you hurt your arm."  
  
He fired another attack at Vega, who jumped out of the way, but unfortunately, rolled on his dislocated arm. He grunted in pain as he got to his feet.  
  
"It's too bad, Prince Vega. You fighting skills are impressive. No one has ever given me such a challenge."  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, Fire," he said he grasped his arm.  
  
"But I don't. But, enough of this. I have more important things that to battle with you. It's time you left this realm."  
  
Fire's hands began to flame again, but the flames got hotter and hotter, turning from a red to an almost white.  
  
"Good bye, Prince of the Moon Kingdom."  
  
Just as Fire brought his hands forward, an energy blast slammed into his hands, causing the energy to release prematurly. Fire was hurled backwards into the castle, collapsing the wall he went through.  
  
Vega turned around to see where the blast had come from and smiled.  
  
"Next time you want to fight one of the generals, don't forget to include me in, okay," Cephius said as he approached Vega.  
  
"I'll try not to," he answered as he smiled up at his friend.  
  
"Ready to put that back in place," Cephius asked.  
  
Vega simply nodded. So, Cephius, without much of a warning, popped it back into place, causing Vega to gasp in pain.  
  
"You could of warned me," Vega complained.  
  
Cephius just smiled at his friend. Then, at that moment, the part of the castle that collapsed exploded, sending fragments and dust in all directions. A flaming figure stood in the middle of the area, eyes seeming to burn a dark red.  
  
"You will pay for that, Dragon Prince."  
  
"You don't know how many times I've heard that," Cephius commented as he and Vega got into a fighter's stance.  
  
"You have no idea with what you are dealing with, little princes. Behold, the power of fire."  
  
The flaming figure grew taller and taller, reaching up to nearly the height of the castle.  
  
"I am General Fire, lord of the flames. Anything that stands in my way will be burned out of existance."  
  
"Hate to disappoint you, but you don't quite understand what you are dealing with."  
  
The two princes began to power up, bring their powers higher and higher. The energy radiating from the two of them scattered the dust and dirt from around them, as if a wind were blowing out in all directions around them.  
  
"You will see what it is to be a Lunarian Prince," he said as he brought his power into his hands.  
  
Cephius too was bring his power to bear, one hand glowing with a white light, the other seeming to burn in a black fire.  
  
"PREPARE TO DIE, PATHETIC WORMS," Fire yelled out as he brought his power to bear on the two princes, firing white flames from his hands.  
  
"LUNAR EXCLIPSE EXPLOSION," Vega yelled out as he released his attack.  
  
"TWIN DRAGON ATTACK," Cephius yelled out as he fired off his attack.  
  
The two attacksslamming into Fire's attack, sending an intense shockwave from the point of impact, shattering the walls of the courtyard and collapsing another part of the castle. The two princes continued to pour energy into their attacks as Fire did to his. For the first few moments, nothing happened. Then, slowly, ever so slowing, the fire attack from Fire was being pushed back. Fire saw what was happening and poured more of his power into his attack, shoving the princes energy attack back a bit, but the princes poured more of their's into it. Soon, the attacks radiating energy was beginning to vaporize everything in the area. The entire castle was soon vaporized and the only thing left standing was the three combatants, the entire area stripped of plants, of any animals. Even the ground below the center of the attacks began to crack. However, once again, the flames were being pushed back, little by little.  
  
"Impossible," Fire yelled out.  
  
Cephius and Vega began to put their full power into their attacks, each straining with the effort, yelling out with the increase to full. Fire tried to increase his own attack yelling because of the increase, but nothing he did seemed to slow it down.  
  
Then, without warning, an energy ball travelled up the two princes attack, shoving the flames back to Fire, as well as the attacks from the princes.  
  
"NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!," Fire yelled out as the two attacks slammed into him.  
  
An explosion so vast erupted around the lord of flame, blindind the two princes, then flinging them back as if they were rag dolls. The explosion continued on for quite some time before it began to fade. The two princes, landing some hundred yards away, slowly got to their feet, brushihng themselves off, Vega clutching his right shoulder. Both looked as the explosion finally faded. There, floating in the middle of the air where Fire once floated, stood a figure. At first, the two princes couldn't believe that Fire could of survived it. But, a moment later, the figure dropped to the ground, exploding into a wave of ash, scattering as the wind blew. Once the princes got up to the crater that was left of the castle, they watched as a white had disintigrated as the wind blew it away.  
  
"Play with fire," Vega started.  
  
"And you get burned," Cephius finished. "So, let's go see how the fleet is doing, shall we."  
  
Vega smiled at Cephius, then, with his eyes rolling to the back of his head, colapsed unconscious.  
  
Cephius quickly checked for a pulse and found a strong pulse as well as breathing. Cephius just shook his head and picked Vega up over his shoulder and carried him to the shuttle. Once he got there, a solider saluted him.  
  
"Report, Lietenant," Cephius ordered.  
  
"We have taken care of the local resistance forces that were here, but it seems that most of the troops were not very loyal to his majesty, King Orbon. They were willing to surrender quite easily. I figure there are about a thousand that could join us."  
  
"Good work, Lieutenant. Have someone open a comm link with the flagship and find out the situation. Meanwhile, I'll try and make it hard for any ship up there to find us or hit us."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The lieutenant quickly went into the shuttle, near the comm station, while the rest of the troops and Cephius climbed on, where Cephius laid down Vega on the ground, then headed for the pilot's seat. Within moments, the ship lifted off and headed away from the castle. After a minute, the lietenant reported that the fleet was finally beginning to push the enemy fleet back. It would be only a matter of minutes before the enemy fleet would begin to retreat.  
  
"Thank you, Lietenant."  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
Cephius handed the controls of the shuttle to the lieutenant and headed back to where the troops and Vega were sitting.  
  
"How's the arm," Cephius asked as he sat next to a conscious Vega.  
  
"A bit tender, but it'll be as good as new in a day or so."  
  
"Well then," he said as he reached out and squeezed the sore shoulder.  
  
Vega yelped in pain.  
  
"Next time you won't try to take on one of the generals of the Dark Kingdom alone, right."  
  
"He didn't exactly give me much choice," Vega said as he looked at Cephius.  
  
Cephius just glared at him suspiciously.  
  
"Right," Cephius said sarcastically.  
  
"He didn't. Honest."  
  
Cephius just rolled his eyes at his friend.  
  
"So, how are things going up there?"  
  
"The good thing is that it looks like our fleet is going to win, but I have a bad feeling that it has cost us quite a bit of our ships and our people."  
  
"Then it is as I feared," Vega commented. "Guess we'll find out when we get there."  
  
"I guess so," was Cephius's reply.  
  
TBC  
  
Well Bryon and I have done it again. We put out another chapter where we are not done with it but it soon will be. Chapters 1-5 are going under a rewrite so Bryon will be doing most of the writing now untill I catch up in the rewrites. I hope you all have a happy holidays and be well.   
  
Leland  
  
Happy Holidays everybody.  
  
Bryon 


End file.
